


Vader's Pet verse and extended verses

by Kasuvine_the_saiyan



Series: Vader's pet [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Clones, Conditioning, Dimension Travel, Gen, Insanity, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Slavery, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuvine_the_saiyan/pseuds/Kasuvine_the_saiyan
Summary: My twisted brain and the idea of Vader having a human pet named well Pet
Relationships: Darth Vader/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Vader's pet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654780
Kudos: 12





	1. Finding pet, the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Pet is a self insert character for myself and so is Sovie Dayslinger, and Nathal Whills is a insert of a friend.  
> Pet is also alittle deranged and I'm playing that up,subby as all heck.

Vader was fallowing a lead about a young untrained force user that had been seen in the wilds of scariff. Normally he would not be doing such a mundane task but three of the inquisitors failed to bring the teen in.

Vader was tracking though rough grass land and knee deep mud when he sensed the other force user in the forest, the fear and anger pouring off the other was delicious and familiar the other was a slave! Vader moved on with purpose the other force user was dark and it was interesting the darkness much realer coming from this unknown then that of the inquisitors Vader smiled behind his mask they would be his.

Getting closer to the source of the darkness in the force Vader was confronted by a large palace made of duracreate and steel he marched in fallowing the force to the pitiful attempt at a throne room a falsely grand room guilded with gold and false marble. The would be lord lounged in his thrown in an attempt to hide his fear and impress the dark lord. "Lord Vader what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked with false bravo. Vader was not impressed by him and turned to look at the slave he had at his feet that was gladding at him from the end of her short leash near bearing her teeth. The would be Master was holding the leash tightly pulling countering the slaves pulls. He would have laughed if not for the interest he had in her.  
"She is what I have come for, she is strong in the force what is she worth to you?" He asked faining civility with the young want to be lord. The boy looked to the slave at the end of the chain he held with a scowl, " she not worth much due to her insubordination and resistance" he said pausing to think over the safest amount to ask for the girl from the empire.

Vader watched the boy debate he price carefully maybie he was smart or at least had good survival instincts. "1000 credits and she's yours" he said with an air of finality. Vader thought this over 1000 credits was hardly more then he spent on upgrading his suit after a battle with a trained force user not that there were many left he resided to pay the young lord.

"Very well 1000 credits for the girl." He said gesturing for the young man to hand over the girl's chain. The boy smartly gave her over as soon as the chain hit his hand the girl's demeanor changed she went soft and limp almost as if someone had pressed an off button she turned and regarded him with hasy eyes almost pleasure drunk. Vader grinned again " does she have a name?" He asked to former owner who jumped at being addressed again "uh... Pet, it's the only thing she responds to" he said nervous of Vader with out the protection of the slave girl. Vader turned to leave Pet gracefully standing from her kneeling position on the floor as he did so. He had taken less then ten steps before the foolish boy stood and yelled "you haven't paid me yet" at the back of them Vader half turned and lifted a hand and force chocked the foolish boy. Calling him so he replied " I'm paying you with the chance to live." The boy continued to struggle and protest. Vader sighed and snapped his neck with the force. Pet satisfyingly didn't react scared or with anger but with fearse joy and a want to Rio the body apart and roll in the resulting gore. Such a perfect Pet


	2. Presenting Pet to the Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Vader takes his new pet home for the first time

The journey back to the ship was no less unpleasant as it was to the castle, think clinging mud and humid conditions now with the added burden of carrying Pet with him due to her not waring much more then shorts and a bra. 

Getting back to corrisont was easy Pet followed Vader around and stayed quite her force presence a quite wash of content and curiousity when ever he interacted with the crew Vader had stopped using the leash as she was content to fallow him around and sit at his feet or stand behind him. She still wore the clothes she had on upon his acquisition of her but the crew knew better then to try anything against him.

Vader had contacted his master upon arrival back at ship and informed him of his new acquisition being the force user the inquisitors had failed to collect. She looked young but her mind proved other wise revealing her to be just two years his junior. The sith similes behind his mask opening his hyperbaric chamber he sits in the lone chair watching Pet hesitate at the edge."come here" he commanded pointing at the floor by his feet she complied with a quite happy trill and joy explosion in the force. The chamber closed with a hydrologic hiss. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Pets force pressence calmed from the surprise of the hydrologic locks. Vader removed the helmet of his suit to take one breath that was truly his before he spoke to the woman at his feet who had moved into a more comfortable position on the floor.

" Why do you not fight me like you did your previous Master?" He asked spitting the word master like an insult the girl shifted to look more properly keeping her eyes on his chest like a good slave she swallowed once before drawing the force around her like a blanket.  
" You are more powerful then me and have proven it, you have won me in a more viseral way then he did in a game of chance" she spat with disgust at the game and her master in equal quantities Vader smiled grimly "As you said I am more powerful then you and trained have you touched the force more then to draw it to you?" He questioned the woman again she shock her head "I have not" she answered at his pointed silence.  
Vader leaned back in his chair contemplating his next step she had potential and he could train her or he could leave her be and wait the time bomb she would likely become.

Vader came to a decision he sat up straighter prompting Pet to look at him again this time just past his left ear. He smiled a little she was getting confident "I can only teach you how to meditate for now after he has seen you I maybe able to teach you more" he said voice soft due to the damage his voice box had taken during his burning Pet sat up more attentive force filled with her curriousity and honour at being taught even this simple task. He huffed in exsperation this is why he disliked younglings. Vader spent the next few hours teaching Pet then meditating Pets presence seemed to drown out the constant beeping and buzz of his suit and he meditated deeper then he had sence becoming Vader. 

Their arrival on corrisont was nothing to write to someone about though one of the crew had found a black cotton jump suit that fitted Pets slim form for her to meet the emperor in she wore it now the dark cotton highlighting her pale skin and eyes making her purple hair truly stand out amongst the uniformed crew and Vader himself. The emperor had not designed to meet them at the landing bay but wait for them in the grand thrown room. Vader did not keep him waiting and fallowed the sliver protocol droid to the emperor, Pet was subtly looking over the rooms with contained awe a memory of a much younger blonde slave boy doing the same in a more obvious manner flashed painfully over Vader's mind before he distroyed it with a mental explosion. Entering the thrown room he knelt at the foot of the dieas Pet kneeling further then he did in difference to her lower status. "My Master, I have brought the force user as requested" he said not daring to raise his head from his knee Pet was knelt on both knees her head near the floor.

Palpatine looked over the girl on the floor both physically and with the force she was an excellent specimen of a human women with true darkness in her and untrained it seemed there was a fledgling bond between her and Vader he grinned wide and gleeful.  
" Vader well done, I have no time to train her and run the empire you can keep her as a Pet like you said her name was" he said enterally cackling at Vader's force presence roll with emotions and Pets fill with joy and contentment almost as thick as his own. He laughed as the force filled with the darkness.

Palpatine dismissed them with Vader's new self appointed mission to train Pet to help him distroy his master when the time came. Pet trotted behind him her shorter stride speeding up to keep up with his. There were some currious stares from the corrosant noblity but he ignored them as did Pet keeping her attention on him in a way that reminded him of another women.


	3. Medical and Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader takes Pet to medical and the rebels react to the news of Vader's new official apprentice.

Vader fallowed by Pet walked to the medical facility in the emperor's castle her soft but quick steps behind him make a relaxed ambience even if the imperials in the halls flattened themselves against the walls at the hint of Vader's irritation. They moved their stares to Pet it bugged Vader just alittle just as it had with Her bit feeling Pet's emotions and thoughts being occupied by himself and he not paying attention to the imperial ants that ran around the castle was pleasing in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. Pet became nervous as were they were headed dawned on her instead of drawing away she edged closer to him almost tripping him up once she was close enough to do so, he didn't stop he couldn't reassure her without compromising his own reputation as the emperor's attack dog.

The medics were not as busy as they could have been but there was a buzz of activity which stopped abruptly when he darkened the door. A young medic walked up to the masked Sith. "Lord Vader, how can I help you?" He said his voice more settled Vader would have expected from him as he was shaking quite violently from fear. 

"I'm not here for me." He said before stepping to the side and pulling Pet into the room with a hand on her back " this is Pet I found her on a jungle planet, she has no medical files she will need a full health check-up and a genetic scan." He explained to the young medic who nodded quickly 

"Well then Pet, this way" he said turning and walking further into the facility. Pet turned to Vader looking for permission he waved her on markedly detached from any emotion though he gave her a push with the force. She fallowed the medic and Vader moved into the private waiting room reserved for himself and the emperor. 

Vader watched as the medic completed the checkup watching Pet go from nervous to defensive and start growling at the medic who disregarded the warning and continued when it got to much for Pet, he watched her snap and tare the man to pieces. 

She grabbed the medic by his left wrist and pulled him into her using her free hand to grip his shoulder and moved her hold to his bisep her fingers having left bloody marks on his wrist and pull his arm off with a slick crunch, he continued to his right shoulder and did the same the medic screams died off as he lost conspicuousness from the blood loss. Pet moved to using her fingernails as claws to gut the poor man leaving a bloody mess on the floor. She was rolling in the mess when a senior medic rushed in and sedated her to complete the tests that had been ordered.

Vader entered the room as the medic was finishing and Pet was waking his presence seemed to calm her but it could also be the dregs of the endorphins she had collected killing the younger medic.  
"Medic, what are the results?" He asked making the medic jump.  
"Lord Vader, the results, well she's perfectly healthy, though she does have some resesive genetic traits they seem to be feline in nature, that may if activated make her more, submissive to you" the medic said flinching when Vader moved to look at pet  
"What would the changes do exactly?" He asked slowly  
The medic swallowed and stammered "we can only guess, the markers are for a tail, furred ears that will replace the huminod ones, that one will be difficult, and a submissive disposition." He said as Vader turned his head towards him "how long will they take to complete" he asked as he petted the waking girls head. The medic was sweating and looking around the room, "um in total I would say about two standard months she would need to sedated to reduce the amount of pain she would be in" he said gulping as Vader continued to stare at him. "Don't sedate her, the pain will make the dark side stronger in her, what's her midiclorian count?" He inquired the medic stammered "1600 my lord" Vader smiled under his mask streaching his scars. 

The next month Vader was seen around the castle as Pet in a locked and padded room writhed with pain as her genetic traits were activated, the two sith lords basked in the darkness deepening in girl while the inquisitors feared for their positions as Pet grew in the dark side. The month ended with Pet lying on the floor of her padded room panting with blasing gold slitted eyes with red rivers running though them, her new appendeges twitching as the pain left her body and endorphins rushed in its wake. 

Vader returns to collect his pet from medical before she could kill any more of the staff no matter how enjoyable it was to watch. He entered and she trotted over to him and growled alittle displeased by his absecence Vader chuckled patting her head which calmed her more then it should have considering the anger flooding the force. He walked out with out a word and she fallowed trotting a long her ears twiching back and forth as she reacts to the sounds around her. Vader lead them back to the executor for his next mission.

Over the next few months Pet made a name for herself in the imperial ranks as Vader's pet a beast for the rabid dog of the empire, she became known for a brutal killings and joyful tone when she did so. She spoke more often to Vader's targets and tounted the prisoners as she stalked the halls when not with Vader. 

The rebels had reports of Vader's Pet and her brutal ways and planned to capture her or kill her but soon found that anyone attempting such a mannover would end up at the mercy of Vader lightsaber or the force. In battles Pet was always just behind Vader delighting in the death and gore.


	4. the End of Pet and The Death star, Vader's depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Death star is destroyed and Both Vader's and Palatine's reactions

the Death star is destroyed along with Vader's Pet, the rebels celebrated their dual victory over both the Death star and the empires mad beast. The rebels evacuated the Endor base still a little high on their victory the news spread quickly through the imperial navy soon reaching the emperor. Palpatine upon hearing the news cackled in malicious joy yes, the loss of the Death star was a inconvenient annoyance he was stewing over how to move on when the his Apprentice contacted him, the Holo showed the man kneeling head bowed he spoke as Palpatine watched on "My Master, the Death Star has been Destroyed," Vader paused collecting himself Palpatine assumed "Pet was also caught in the explosion" he said his voice quite his depression resurfacing and deepening as he spoke of her death. Palpatine suppressed a cackle at his apprentices sorrow. "my apprentice it seems that in your impenitence and inability to protect the death star has caused the Tragic death of your Precious Pet just as you killed your wife in your anger" he said watching his apprentice fall ever deeper into his depression and the Dark side with an unseen grin.   
"Lord Vader I am tasking you with tracking down the rebels and obliterating them no not return until they are destroyed, am I clear?" The Masked Sith nodded "Yes My Master"  
the Comm cut off and Palpatine gave in to the Cackle that had been building since he heard of the Death of Vader's Pet.

On the devastator Vader sank himself into his anger and killing intent blanketing himself in the tight embrace of the Dark side his thought turning to the pilot who blazed in the force like a star gone nova or the heat of twin suns. Vader growled he stalked out of the communications room and into the halls coming across a storm trooper "trooper, get so one from intelligence to find the identity of the rebel pilot who destroyed the Death Star" her ordered harshly the trooper saluted and ran off down the hall while Vader stalked to the command deck.  
on the command deck five bounty hunters stood against the walls out of the way of the navy officers. The crew paid him little attention as he entered to well trained to be distracted by his appearance, the bounty hunters other then the assassin droid and the Mando had harder time not watching his every move. He was nudged by the Force rather annoyingly he turned to the bounty hunters eyeing them all sceptically behind his mask and the force pinched him this time, he refrained from sighing at the force being unsubtle about what it wanted at the oddest of times. " do any of you hunters know the identity of the rebel pilot?" he questioned unwilling to really consider the hunters having any information. The Mando lifts their head "I may but information has a price" he said Vader growled and lifted his his right hand and the Mando chocked "Give me the information" the Mando Nodded Vader loosened his grip on the Mando's thought " The pilots name is Luke Skywalker" he gasped Vader growled again but dropped the bounty hunter. "if you want to keep your Fathers name Fett I suggest that find the boy and bring him to me" he said pointing a finger at the helmeted man "alive" and he stalked out again, he needed to meditate. Was that pilot truly his son the Force glowed with the correctness of that statement, but how he had killed Padme at least that's what his Master had told him the force once again reminded him the Padme was Dead. prehaps she had survived long enough to birth and name their child, had she held the child before she died or did Obi wan steal the child way before she could do so. He lingered on that thought as he walked the halls a storm of the Dark side surrounding him making the other officers avoid him in an attempt to not be victim to his ire.


	5. Re-finding Pet, and the Other world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader enters the World between Worlds, rescues Pet AGAIN, and walks into Anakin Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm adding another AU but the story will Fallow the New AU, SO again Sorry :(

Vader Stalks the halls of the Devastator watching the Crew and Troopers flatten themselves into the durasteel walls as he passes he thinks of the strange disappearance of his apprentice on the Temple on Malastare, and then her Reappearance. 

He goes to the crumbling Temple on Lothal he studied the Temple wall paintings he pushed the force into the walls first with the dark, he got firmly rebuffed and given a headache worse then the ache in his prosthetic limbs. Vader growled after the headache cleared five days later he had to fend off the local mega-fauna more then once on his way to his shuttle in both directions. 

He come back to the Painting which depicted the Father, The Son and the Daughter, he pushed the force in to the painting focusing on the secret feelings Pet inspired in him the warmth she ignited in his weak heart. 

The loth wolves on the paintings moved running down the halls, Vader fallowed them at the nudge from the force he Fallowed the gold and sand stone wolves to a wall where they were running a ring the approximate size of a door, the Rings centre a rippling Black mass it shimmered at him. 

Vader strode forward through the gateway the force feeling like a ray shield as he walked through, it was odd and almost clung to his armour and cape like the grasping hand of the people he had left dead in his wake he shivered in his suit feeling suddenly cold and hot at once something that shouldn't be possible in his suit. The path in front of him was a twisting path of black on a back ground of black and paths out lines in white lines to gates, Vader walked on fallowing the force's nudges and pokes the path illogically curled over itself twice before coming to another gate. Through the gate he could see Pet sitting in His Death Star chambers he called to her and she turned to his voice 

"Vay!... Vay?" she said happy then confused he half stepped out of the Gate she turned to him with a Large smile "Vay!" she chirped He made a Fallow me motion hand out stretched She Got up taking his hand her tail flickering a little. Vader pulled her into the black world, her ears flicked as she looked around. The force pushed them making the ground shake, unwilling to make the floor shake again the two dark-side users walked to a junction and turned left at a small nudge from the force. The pair walked through the illogical world for a few minutes until they found another Gate with Corosant's food district seen through it. 

Vader lead the two through the gate shielding the both of them just encase the World they walked out into wasn't their own. Once they entered the world the gate closed, with a Snap in the force. Pet shivered and looked up to Vader, "Vay, the force is weird here" she said. Vader nodded "it is, its light there are many Jedi here" He looked around and noticed Dexer Jetster's Diner, "come we should get some Food" he Said pointing to it. 

Pet nodded "I don't think you've taken me to there before" she said. Vader nodded " I haven't" the two walked over to the diner not really worried about changing their appearance they probability wouldn't be recognised as sith as no one could see Vader's eyes and Pets eyes could be mistaken as natural for a feline species. when they walked in they were stopped by a Shout of "Slaver!" from a rather irate man in dark brown and black Jedi robes who was reaching for his Lightsabre. Vader gave a quick look to the female Jedi next to the angry Jedi who was wearing Blue and Purple robes who shared a face with Pet, before Speaking "Pet get out, this will be difficult." he said and Pet turned and walked out. 

Pet watched the male Jedi attacked Vader and they duelled out of the door, the Female Jedi fallowing them lightsabre drawn Pet Fallowed them at a distance keeping an eye on the female Jedi. When the Jedi pushed Vader further down the walkway Pet moved in and pushed the male Jedi's foot just enough to make him unstable so when Vader struck the Jedi's sabre he dropped to his knees. The Female Jedi moved and swiped an attack at Vader only to be stopped by Pet force Grabbing the Females arm mid strike.

The four combatants moved slowly through the streets of Corosant the two sith were being pushed towards the Jedi Temple, Vader knows this and is trying to not move further towards the Temple but failing it had been literal decades since he had fought an actual Jedi Knight, and Pet had only fought force nulls and troopers. 

They got pushed to the Temple Vader pushing Pet to stay out of the way. Master Mace Windu rushed out the Temple "Anakin whats happening?" he asked the male Jedi yelled "this thing is a Slaver" he says attacking again just as Obi wan runs out side and upon seeing Vader run up to Anakin's side and helping him  
"Mace, this is a sith Maul had the same coloured blades, as does Dooku" he yelled spotting Pet out of the corner of his eye "So'vie, contain the other she may be a slave or she may be an apprentice" he ordered having the female comply. 

Pet evaded So'vie's attempts at keeping her in one place until she was cornered against the marble walls of the Jedi Temple the light side of the Force burned at her mind, she yelped in Pain. "NO!" yelled Vader's voice as his force presence exploded out into a fire storm of the dark, Pet sighed in relief as the Jedi as cringed in Pain Anakin and Mace struck Vader in the control panel of his suit while he was preoccupied by Pet who he had only recently gotten back being in pain. Pet ran at Force speed to Vader's Side "Vay," she called then whispered "vay, please don't go, please don't go, don't go" she kept repeating "don't go" in more and more despairingly as Vader struggled to breath. She Placed a hand on his Mask and curled her body into the sith's side "vay" she said lightly as he pulled in one more shaking breath, the Feeling of regret filled the force from the dying man and Pet started to sob "i never wanted you to see me like this" was whispered through the rasp of final Breath as Vader dies in Pets arms. Anakin Looks to Pet and tries to approach her but was pulled back by his Master as Pet turned with a snarl and swiped sharpened claws at his gut. 

So'vie cleared her thought a little "come, Pet let me help you bring him in, even sith deserve a good pyre, all dead deserve a pyre not just the Jedi" she said only to have Pet growl at her "No, I will Carry Vay, I will Build him a Pyre and may I join him swiftly" she said eyes determined and she will not be swayed. Mace made a metal note to keep an eye on Pet just so he can catch her if she did try to join 'Vay' on the funeral Pyre. So'vie looked to the master of the order who nodded and turned back to Pet. "okay you can do that in the Temple, we have a Pyre garden inside" she Said one eye on Mace to watch for any objections. Pet nodded and picked up 'Vay' and fallowed So'vie into the Temple "does Vay have a full name?" So'vie asked Pet who nodded "Vader" was Pets Reply terse and to the point Grief and an encompassing feeling of being lost filled Pets Force presence that was no longer being shielded by Vader. The way to the Pyre garden was short and empty. 

The group watching Pet create a pyre was; Mace, Anakin, Obi-Wan , So'vie and her Master Nathaniel Whills who was a Male Human just a year younger than Obi-Wan with dirty Blonde hair and green eyes, he wares Red brown robes indicative of the red clay ground of his home planet. They Watched the girl build the pyre with the body of a sith in the corner having be lovingly propped up by Pet. Once the pyre was complete she moved the body on to it, laying it out carefully giving the mask a final gentle caress trilling something that made So'vie twitch in a odd way. So'vie gave Pet the torch to light the fire trilling something to her as she handed it over Pet gave a small trill back with a sad small smile. Pet turned to the Pyre she didn't speak and moved to the head of the pyre, notably far away from any of the Jedi she lit the pyre and put out the torch handing it back to So'vie with the force. Mace surreptitiously moved closer to Pet just encase she did jump onto the pyre with the Sith. once the Pyre was fully burning Pet twitched in the direction of the pyre and Mace caught her about the waist as she throw her self at the fire. Her claws scratching at his arms as she struggled to join the Sith on the fire, her force presence a mess of grief, longing and hopeless loss. Pet didn't know what to do with her self as Vader was gone, not on a mission Gone where if she was feeling at a loss to what to do Vader could give her orders over holo or through the force but actually GONE!  
she could not stand and watch his pyre burn she made it big enough for the both of them, if only the stubborn Jedi holding her would let go, she was a machine with no orders, a dog with out an owner, she was nothing and she should be going to the GONE with HER MASTER. 

The female Jedi wearing her Face from before the completion was trilling at her telling her that it gets better over time, that she can continue after Vader is gone but she does not listen she roars back the worse insults she could think of, snarling and snapping her teeth that almost make contact with flesh at one point. 

A Mon Calamari Jedi rush in and push the force at her with the command to sleep, Pet Rages further, Who does this goldfish think she is to give orders to Pet.She is not Vader. She has not been identified as an order giver by Vader. So Pet snaps at her pulls her in by the force and rips the Mon-Cal to bloody pieces, and roles in it covering her uniform and skin with the midiclorian rich blood of the Jedi fish, before attempting again to join HER Vader on the pyre. The Jedi don't react to what they have seen until Obi-wan force pulls her away from the fire as she shrieks with all her force given strength, he pins her to the floor and waits for Pet to tire her self out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you've made it this far or you've skipped a head spoiler for new characters in story.  
> So so'vie is the grey bordering dark Jedi version of pet that was surrendered to the Jedi aged two by her parents to a nameless nomadic Jedi, at two was trained by Nathaniel Whills who is age-mates with Obi-Wan and trained by Mace after Depa, this story is more thought out so wont be so messy and will Follow So'vie her squad of clones 'riddle squad' and the immediate aftermath of this chapter mainly Pet inspiring Palpy to be and evil conniving BASTARD and more random things and then after the main story is done random one shots in another work related to this one of scenes we would make, Nathaniel is another insert character of my geeky friend whom shall remained unnamed for his own sake


	6. the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath

The Gathered Jedi watched Pet struggle under the force Pin her eyes locked on the Pyre as it slowly died. Master Yoda having joined them at some point none of them remembered carefully edged around the large puddle of bloody gore left behind from the murder of the Healer to Obi-wan's side, he looked up to the young master as he concentrated on keeping the increasingly infuriated Pet on the floor and safely away from the fire as it continued to burn. Yoda watched the girl on the floor as she ineffectively scrabbled on the floor, "keep her alive, you do. Why?" he asked Mace who was stood on the other side of the room. The Dark skinned man took his eyes of the bloody mess on the floor to look at the small master, "She was this Sith's pet and she may be able to give us more information on the sith we're looking for. Anakin believes that she is a slave and that we could free her but, well she doesn't really want to stay on this plane of existence now that-" he gestures to Vader " is dead." 

Yoda looked the gathered Jedi all who looked a mix of horrified and determined, he then looked to the bloody girl on the Floor as she lost steam as the fire burnt out and only the durasteel limbs all four of them and the helmet were left in the ashes. They waited another half an hour and the last of the embers died before Pet's muscles loosened and she fell unconscious."take her to the old cells you should, interrogate her we will. determine her fate the council must" he said looking to the assembled crowd of Jedi and he left again carefully avoiding the gore sprayed around the room "for Healer Camber, ceremony tomorrow there will be, no one is to be alone with the Sith Pet" he declared a grim look of grief on his face as he slowly walked out of the old funerary halls. 

Obi-wan Guided by one of the temples many janitor Droids to the Force sealed Cells not used since the great sith wars, carried the unconscious and bound body of Pet as he contemplated the implications of how these Sith hadn't been found before they turned up on their door step so to speak. He placed her on the floor and studied the restraint system in the cell before manipulating the unconscious body into the cuffs and straps on the duracreate slab that serves as the cell's bed. it wouldn't be comfortable but well it wasn't superposed to be. The man gave the girl a dirty resentful look anyone no matter their mental state should be able to kill like she did, he had felt the woman's vicious satisfaction as she ripped the Healer into sushi chunks, though it was tinged with her desperation to be with the Sith on the Pyre and her disgust at the idea of anyone not the Sith giving her orders. He shakes his head and leaves the darkly painted cell and sealing the door behind him, he headed to the room of a thousand fountains, he needs to meditate. 

Pet wakes to the sound of the door to the room she was in opening she had been dosing due after returning to conscious in a blank red and dark purple room. she turns her head looking to the metal cuffs binding her arms and legs away from her body. she moves her head again to look at the Jedi who walked in it was a small green creature old looking and using a walking stick, fallowed by the dark skinned man who had stuck the killing Blow on Her Vader. she growls low in her chest "here to kill me to!" she spat. The taller doesn't flinch but gives her a scathing look, "no, not that many want to you have information we want" he said firm and cold Pet looks back at him and shrikes a high pitch scream only Kaden's are able to pull of as a feline human subspecies can. The small Jedi flinches this time and Pet grins a fang filled smile that was more a baring of teeth in satisfaction then any other expression. 

The small Jedi moves closer out of Pets ability to see in her prone position on the duracreate slab, a second latter the Small Jedi was Stood on the slab by her Ribs she strained to look at him with her yellow eyes. The elder Jedi sits on the slab and crosses his hands over the Walking stick in his lap, he watches the girl "Tell us, will you about your Master's Plans" he asks his eyes serious and vaguely soft. Pet Snaps her teeth and growls at him tail tip thrashing where it was not trapped under her body, she tries to throw the small elderly Jedi with the force and found herself unable and getting a strong electric shock for it, she yelped. Mace looked watched as the Sith thing thrashed then got zapped by the anti force system and moved away from the wall and Walked to the near side of the slab his boots clicking on the floor, the girls head snapped to him, her yellow eyes slit pupils expanding then contracting as she focused on him. The Sith creature hissed at him showing of the shape fangs in her mouth mace was unconcerned mace force pushed her further into the slab his eyes cold and hard. "what is your name" he demanded, the Sith creature only hissed and snapped at the air thrashing against the restraints her eyes were hard she wasn't going to give him anything and if her reaction to Yoda was anything to go by she wasn't going to give anything to anyone with out being forced to. The two Jedi stayed with the Sith Creature for a full hour before they had to give up in face of the girls Determination in not giving them any information though she did gloat about the war being a long con and the Jedi failing before clamming up, after Mace in a effort to get information set of the shock system, the creature had broken her own wrist in the pain, they had left after that. The two Jedi discussed how they would get information out of her and how she related to the new shatter-points Mace had witnessed after her and the creatures Sith master. So'vie was meditating, well trying to when Obi-wan joined her in the back of the room of a thousand fountains away from the youngling clan that had a lesson more centrally in the room then their dark corner of the room. He doesn't speak offering a silent companionship and emotional support if she wanted it being only two years younger then his young former padawan. So'vie watched Obi-wan settle and start to meditate for a minute before leaving she left cat quite foot steps she needed to talk through the idea of a Sith thing that shared her Face, she wanted to talk to her Master but she could feel her masters shaky serenity as he meditated though her grand master is not meditating and alone. She headed there. Mace was pacing his rooms contemplating the Sith creature in the cells below them when his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rap on the main door of his quarters. He opened the door to see his only Grandpadawan to be knighted so far standing at his door, nervously shuffling foot to foot her bright assure eyes ringed with yellow and red, and shoulders up around her ears, she speaks before he can get his head around her odd appearance. "Master is meditating, shakily , I need to talk through what we know of the sith that shares my face" she said eyes desperate and impeaching. Mace nods "come in we don't want you to fall over this" he said softer then his temple reputation would suggest. He pulled her in wrapping one arm over her shoulders this isn't the time for distance. So'vie twitched her feline instincts raising with the Dark so close she climbs into the darker mans lap a quite rumbling purr seeking comfort. The man gave her a pat on her back, choosing not to complain about the fact that she is far to big to be sitting on his lap, he had noticed that on her last nesting cycle she had 'borrowed' some of his blankets along with some of her master's and her troops', "what is the thing that you have caught on the most" he asked trying to get straight to the crux of So'vie's tilt to the dark, before she swings to far. So'vie's force alliance had always swung between dark and light, she will slide darker then swing straight to the brightest light then settle in the grey where she is comfortable and stable. The girl warbles and curls tighter, "She has my Face and she... feels sort of like I do when I..uh.. sub" she says quite not really wanting to admit what she did, Mace stiffens slightly causing his grandpadawan to do the same. "it's okay your activities outside the temple that do not conflict with your duties or endanger you, will not be held against you, but what do you mean by she feels like you..subbing" he assures and asks the young woman in his lap, she turned her head into him "she felt, well submissive to him utterly devoted, that sith was her world, that's probably why she tried so hard to get on the pyre, and why she reacted like that to the healer." She explained shifting out of the Master's lap onto the sofa beside him still close then most would believe he would allow, they stayed like that in companionable silence Mace meditating to the sound of her rumbling Purr and the slow lightening of her force Presence for a while "The sith, he felt like a corrupted Jedi their was a little light in him, he was protective of Pet, I think the name was, like possessively protective, we should have a few of the darker Jedi try to talk to it." she suggests. Nathaniel Whills had managed to meditate and calm himself enough that he could think properly and went to find his former Padawan, he new that she would be greatly disturbed by the events of the last 24 hours. He could feel her with his Master he wasn't hurt to know that she gone to his master when he would have only tipped her further into disarray at that time, but now it the time for comfort. He goes to collect So'vie's closest trooper Tuppence from the barracks, before going to to his master's quarters filling in Tuppence on what he could expect from the young knight and his master, the clone nods his white and violet armour covered in Kadenese and individual markings, he sure that the armour was also scent marked by So'vie as well. he knocked on the door feeling the echo of So'vies's purring in the force as, the door opens with out Mace or So'vie behind it directly, Nathaniel walked in with Tuppence at his back, they found his former padawan curled up under Maces arm. The woman doesn't seem to notice them until they had sat opposite them she sniffs picking her head up and trills a curious happy noise before launching herself into the clones chest knocking the clone onto the floor on his back before sitting up on his lap chirping the clones name quickly wiping her checks over his collar of the clones armour. Nathaniel looks at his Master, "she was truly shaken" he said watching the young Jedi reaffirm her claim to the clone.The clone wasn't fighting it and radiated amused exasperation at his General. The two masters smile and both choose to ignore them and move to the kitchen to talk about Pet and what So'vie had told them. They talked until their cornos beeped with a reminder for the healers funeral in the crematorium Anakin had gone to Padme when he had been dismissed after the Sith Slaver had been burnt and his slave taken and put in more chains, he growled at the thought. Padme had calmed him then talked through the actions of the Jedi, the slave was an unknown that had killed a healer and tried to kill herself in one of the most painful way, so keeping her from harming herself or others was the best option as well as learning the information she could have. If she gives it. He wanted to talk to her see if he could help her adjust to not being a slave she was far to submissive to have grown up free. He spent the night with his wife curling up with her for the most amount of hours he could steal, before the ceremony for the healer he should be there as he witnessed her murder. Then was going to talk to the slave if the council let him. He could feel So'vie balanced again though slightly darker then her peace time balance he was going to talk to her and her grandmaster Mace has gotten less un-trusting of him after he found Anakin balancing So'vie after a bad battle where she had raged to protect her men.


	7. The Descovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet talks Anakin finds out Vader's identity!!!

Anakin snuck down to the cells to talk to the slave that he had tried to free, she had tried to kill herself on her slaver's pyre, but she didn't disserve to be looked up for being a slave. He was sneaking into the cells to talk to her and maybie freeing her he ignored the darker feelings and thoughts that flowed around him as moved closer to the cell that held the girl.

He sliced into the door seamlessly opening it for him, he slipped in and closed the door the low rumbling growl changed as he turned around to soft purrs curious sound rather than the threatening growl the others had reported. he looked into the yellow slitted eyes of Pet, she watched back eyes currious head tipped to the right.

Anakin walked around the room fallowed by the girl's eyes he sighed and spoke "What's your name?, I'm Anakin Skywalker" he said glancing behind him to the bound girl. She huffed "Pet" she stated grinning showing off her blood stained sharp teeth certainty in her force pressence. Anakin wanted to throw up at her conviction, had that sith truly broken her to that extent where she believed she was nothing more then a pet, he didn't ask for confirmation. 

Pet breathed in long breath, seemingly bracing for something. She caught Anakin's horrified eyes and grinned a cold triumphant grin and spoke " Vay??" Her eyes were glassy she was looking at him in the force. Her expression softened again "Vay!!" Delight clear in her voice. Anakin gagged realisation hitting him. He fled the room not caring about leaving evadence of his pressence, sick to his stomach. Darth Vader was Him.

Anakin kept running untill he was in his master's apartment and sobbing brokenly into Obi-wan's robes.  
The elder Jedi was confused he hadn't been in this situation for many years, the last time had been when Anakin was fresh from the surgery to remove his slave chip when he was 9. He curled his arms around the young man in his arms remembering just how young Anakin actually was. "Anakin what is it?" He asked gently the boys shoulders shook more violently for a second before his voice answered brokenly 

"Pet thinks I'm Vader, I went down there to see if I could talk former slave to slave and she just went soft at the sight or feel of my force pressence and said his nickname in such a happy way-" he stopped to sob and look brokenly at his master "She was so certain of her place. I... Don't know how to ... Help her ... Master what do I do" he asked eyes wide and terrified and horribly horribly hopeful. Obi wan didn't want to hurt him but Anakin needed the truth not empty promises. He took a shaky uneven breath " i don't think you can help her Anakin, she may not be able to return from that head space." He said kneeling down to be on the same level as Anakin, "if she is I don't think you are the right person to do it, she needs a mind healer more then anything Anakin, and she can't change unless she wants to." He said holding Anakin's face gently so he could look the younger man in the eyes. "I hope she can be helped but this is so unusual that we can't know."

Anakin nodded pitifully and held on tighter to his master wish at once that he both didn't know how badly he fucks up the future and he knew how to help Pet. He does know how to stop that future from happening he will not fall. He will not forget where he comes from he will not, he vows to him self the force singing it's agreement in his head steeling his resolve.

Obi wan after hearing what Anakin had confessed to him about the slave girl in the cells wrote it out and what he would recommend on how to deal with her on a comm and sent it to Mace and Yoda so they could review it along with their experience with the girl and chose to meditate still holding his former Padawan close as he worked his own way through what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now most of the cast is either troubled or traumatised great!!


	8. The Shattering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something shatters is it glass is it Anakin or both

Anakin had spent the month since his disastrous meeting with Pet finding a mind healer he clicked with and going to the weekly sessions set up by the medics.

The mind healer had advised him against seeing Pet again, with out someone to work as an intermediary so she can't push his mental state any further of the table. He still felt guilty about leaving her in the cell, she didn't deserve capture.

He snuck down to the cells again coming up to pet's cell he watched from the other side of the ray shield as she layed there not moving other the breathing it was a sad sight. He stepped up to the door palming the shield down, Pet didn't move even when he stepped up beside her. "I'm going to open your restraints, and show you what the world is like with out the darkness of Vader" he said Pet nodded eyes drooping to half closed making her look sleepy, she nodded slowly as if drugged. Anakin scanned the girl for any influences finding none other then a high level of endorphin seeming triggered by his pressence he shuddered a little. 

He released the restraints off her and helped her stand under her own power. She looked at him dreamily mind far off. "Come on I the best view if from the council chamber, we need to disquise you so, here-" he handed Pet a set of Knights robes "-get changed in to this and we can go" he said quickly turning around as Pet started to strip methodically. She dressed quickly and walked to his side "I'm dressed" she stated attempting to lean on him. Anakin moved a step away as she lent on him and nodded "let's go." He said trying and failing to sound cheerful.

They walked quickly in the early morning half light, Pet walked a step behind him her force presence attempting to brush his mind every few steps but he kept knocking her back attempting to keep her out.

They arrived in the council chamber a few minutes before the earliest of the councilors would arrive so Anakin was a little jumpy as he watched Pet walk the perimeter of the room looking out to the corosonti skyline, and the ever pressent traffic. She turned back to him and stared at him for a long few moments tail and ears twitching as she watched something only she could see , her dreamy expression left her face as she watched. 

Anakin watched as her face became more and more desperate before actualising in dispear before she ran at the window behind her. The sound of the glass shattering as she pushed her way through echoed in his mind, he stumbled forward drooping to his knees at the window ledge. "What have I done!" He almost wailed as he watched the dark smudge that was pet fall out of eye sight. 

He twitched when the door hissed open to allow Mace and Obiwan into the room. They stopped the conversation they were having at the sight of the quietly crying Anakin by the smashed window, Obi wan rushed forward a few steps with a murdered oh Anakin before he placed a simperthetic hand on his shoulder and crouched beside him.   
"Anakin it is not your, fault I had an idea that she wouldn't be able to readjust," he said pulling the broken young man to face him so he could hug the boy to himself he looked to Mace who was now looking down the spire, the darker skined man looked back. "I'll have the droids look for her, it is unlikly that she survived and we don't need a Padawan or youngling finding her by accident even if she was alive" he said nodding to himself, "Obi wan take him to the mind healer, he's off active duty for a while longer no matter how good he is on the front we need him whole more then we need him fighting" he said leaving the room he needed to organise a replacement for the window and a new location for the council temporarily. 

Anakin followed his master numbly to the mind healer trying to comprehend the facts of the last few hours his mind a sweeping tempest of thoughts and the reoccurring image of Pet's utter dispear and lack of hope just before she turned to hurl her self out a window approximately a thousand stories high. He swallowed when he clocked that he was in the healers ward with Obi wan guiding him to sit of the plush wing back chairs of the mind healers office. He turned bailful eyes on his master he didn't say anything as Obi wan pulled him into another hug. They separated after a few seconds though Obiwan didn't take his hands off of his shoulders, and gave him a watery smile "it will be okay my Padawan" he said brushing a lock of hair off of Anakin's face just as the healer walked in.


	9. A sister loss, A sister never known (A dark moment of a Jedi Attached)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel ruminates with his former Padawan about his sister he couldn't save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was story boarded over text with the Jedi_of_westeros, Nathaniel is his Character and My Character, So'vie's Master.

Unaware of the tragedy that happened in the council chamber Master Nathaniel Whills and His Former Padawan were sat in companionable silence across from each other their dining table between them, they mirrored each others postures though Nathaniel's hair wasn't long enough to hide behind like his young Knight's purple hair. They still shared quarters at the temple due to them not being their for long and So'vie not being willing to move out of the small comfort that staying with her master's padawan room, the small room still filled with all her non essentials that she leaves at the temple when not on a deployment. Nathaniel also not willing to kick out his Padawan when he also wants the comfort her presence gives. 

"Do you remember Lilian?" Nathaniel broke the silence with the an almost whispered abrupt Questions causing his Former padawan to look at him through her hair one sapphire eye meeting his, it narrows a little.  
"Your Younger sister that was a few mouths older then me? yeah ... Why?" she answered watching her master shrewdly she remembered the clasterkriff that early mission was. Nathaniel nodded, taking a couple of shaky comforting breaths.  
"Pet, the Sith's plaything, she reminded me somewhat of her, Lilian was so brain washed by that sleemo, Pet just reminded me of that." he said in response So'vie sharply lifted her head both her eyes taking all his attention sapphire meeting storm blue, her hair briefly floating in the air before dropping into her face briefly blocking her left eye, before she brushed it out of her face.  
"Lilian, was nothing like that Sith spore, from the little time I spent with her she was trying to get 'Shmi' away from the sleemo that controlled her life, Pet was actively tried to stay under the Sith's control." she insisted standing mid rant almost slamming her hands on to the wooden surface in front of her eye's keeping her Masters captive, he smiled "Your right, Sorry 'Vie you can sit down" he said waving a placating hand at her. The younger Knight sat down though never dropping his gaze. "maker that was a Karked Mission wasn't it" he stated finishing with a rhetorical question which was answered with a raised eyebrow, seeing it he chuckled and leaned back as they feel into shared memory. 

The mission was So'vie's first mid-high stakes undercover mission, a mind boggling 5 years ago she was 15 and she had been with her master for seven years and they had been confined to the temple until she turned 13 and he and her had undergone shadow training.This mission had only been given to them due to So'vie's young age and even more youthful appearance at 15 she looks 12. 

So'vie stood beside her Master looking directly at her Grandmaster Windu, as the council discussed the mission around her, she knew that she was one of the only padawan of her age trained the same way and could keep their story straight and not let her own personality push through, when her role came up in conversation she truly started to listen to the conversation. she would be her master's valuable untouched slave and that she was to sit pretty and listen to conversations and gather all information she could get about sources, rings and alliances. She nodded "what costumes, or disguises will I have?" she added when the conversation waned. "you will be given a temporary gene manipulation, it will gives you blonde hair that will be lengthened with extensions, and a darker skin tone, it will be reversed upon your return with your master. He will be given a similar gene manipulation, darker skin and darker hair. Do understand your mission, Dayslinger, Whills ?" asked Master Tholme the Shadow Master in charge of their mission, his deeply scared face serious.The two younger Jedi nodded meeting the same level of seriousness as the older master. The rest of the meeting went as route routine briefing of a shadow mission. \--------- So'vie under the assumed name of Shmi (taken up after Anakin stated that it was a rather common slave name) sat opposite her Master also under an assumed name of Lin in a seedy Cantina watching the other patrons moving around the Cantina and waiting for their way in, a Gamorian who was their 'guide' and was going to get 'Lin' an opportunity to sell his most 'Troubled' slave for Loboda's help in 'training' her. As they waited a submissive Togruta teen came to their table holding a small data pad and stylus, "Can I take your order?" they asked quietly shuffling from foot to foot So'vie looked up to answer earning a sharp look from her master ducking her head again. "yes an ardiese and a plate of house chips." her Master answered for the both of them, the Togruta gave her a small sympathetic smile already guessing why they were here, he nodded and walked away back into the cantina's kitchen. A few minutes later a the Togruta came back carrying a glass of brown liquid and a plate of chips chunky cut and yellow, he wordlessly placed them on the table in front of Lin not looking at Shmi, he whispered to her as he left "stay strong" he had said just as their contact walked in the door. Lin grabbed Shmi by the back of her head and pulled her faux violently to his side freeing up her seat for the Gamorian as he walked up to their table, Shmi was pushed to her knees beside Lin as he and the Gamorian went through the standard small talk of business people meeting each other for each other for the first time. "So this is the kid that was causing all the trouble you have being telling me about, she's so small" The Gamorian said gesturing to Shmi who was now still kneeling with Lin's hand in her hair though she was glaring from under her eyebrows, Lin laughed shaking her head a bit "Yep, she may be small it just means she can get into places I can't and she makes trouble with business partners when they come around, you know the type" he said laughing. The Gamorian laughed heartily " I sure do, what sort of condition is she in anyway?" he asked with a dirty grin "you know so we can return her that way or not its up to you" he said eyeing Shmi over the table. Shmi shivered suddenly keenly aware every place her outfit revealed her skin. Lin chuckled " she is untouched and I wish for her to stay that way, she is more valuable that way." he stated and glared at the Gamorian to push his point across to the crass being. The Gamorian nodded "okay. okay. you made your point." the Gamorian said getting up and sensing her master's darkening mood. The two under cover Jedi fallowed the Gamorian to the palace type building to meet with Loboda, who was waiting for them in his 'throne' room, the walk through the dark corridors grew tenser and tenser due to the despair flooding the force from every direction. \----------- Meeting Loboda was daunting not due to any intimidation efforts from the Slaver/ drug lord but from the various distressed and broken people the drug lord surrounded them-self with. Lin stood before the drug lord pulling Shmi to kneel in front of him by her hair. Shmi put up a token resistance growling and hissing as she was pulled around "Shut up" Lin ordered Shmi in a hissed Annoyed order. Lin lifted his head to meet the Drug lords eyes " as you can see, I have a problem, I know you could help me fix that" Lin said gesturing with his free hand not willing to let go of Shmi knowing that if he let go she might just punch someone. It might help his case or get his Padawan into deeper trouble then she is prepared for. Loboda watched The two human in front of him, the young girl slave was interesting she would be fun to brake. "what would you give me to help you!, making her into a good slave would be expensive for me, and then you will take her back I would not see any of the profit," he stated eyeing the Man in front of him. Lin flinched " I am willing to split her auction price once she is sold, it will be high as she is untouched" he said feeling sick talking about his padawan as if she was little more then cattle. He watched as Loboda considered his offer "what parentage" he asked grinning a greedy slimy smile. Lin felt as if he would never be clean as the conversation went on and on. minutes in to the nauseating conversation Loboda gestured to a attendant to his left who left and came back with a Girl with a familiar face, the Girl was Lin's sister sold away from his mother at some point after he last saw them four years ago. Lin didn't let his recognition of the girl behind his shields. Loboda gestured for the girl to come closer, she comes to his side and he hooks a finger into the collar around her neck to bring her face in close to his, he kissed her viciously then looked directly at Lin with a cruel smile, shooting her in the chest with a hidden blaster in his lose robe sleeves. he laughed at the horrified looks from his visitors. Lin and Shmi looked on at Loboda Shmi moving away from the man and behind her master unable to truly cope with what she sore 'Master should I comm the Order' she asked through her bond feeling her Master's rage growing with in him 'YES' was her answered as he pulled out his lightsaber from his forearm holster, igniting it with as snap hiss stalking towards the still smirking drug lord. Shmi activated her distress beacon sown into her outfit watching in horror as her master stalked on in silence Rage pouring off him in tidal waves. Shmi huddled in a clear corner using a table as cover listening to the chaos happening in the room. Lin walked up to the smirking Loboda "you have just signed your own death warrant Loboda, That was my sister! " he stated quietly, calmly deadly as he drew his lightsaber listening to the snap his. Loboda lost his smile "you wouldn't kill me Jedi not with out a proper reason" he stammered as he attempted to get up from his chair only to be trapped on it by the force Lin Scowled and growled " You Murdered My Sister You Kriffing Sleemo" before dropping into Huttesse. He stabbed the man slowly listening to the man scream, he turned to an attendant and invaded their mind, once he had what he wanted and killed them, he walked through the room clocking his padawan safely sheltered and carrying on through out the building opening the doors for slaves and sending them to his padawan for protection. \---- Mace was meditating when the distress signal came through it came both to him and Tholme as the Master/Grand master of the Jedi in Question and Shadow Master. The short time form the start of the mission and distress signal scared him. Tholme came running up to him, "come on they aren't far we need to move" he said rushing to the ships. The two Jedi rushed into the building finding a blood bath they moved quickly to find So'vie as she was the one to set of the signal. They found her sounded by slaves and other victims of the Gang she looked very worse for ware "Masters!" she almost shouted in relief causing the surrounding people to jump "my Master has gone A little umm Crazy" she rushed "Loboda had his sister and then killed her, he then just went off the rails I don't think he could look at me right now" she said worried for her master. "are you okay little one?" asked Tholme So'vie nodded " I'm fine but i don't think Master Nathaniel is, i think he needs a mind healer, he isn't dark just not him" she answered looking to the door at the far right of the room Tholme looked to Mace "go to your Padawan I can deal with this in the mean time, Mace be prepared for him to be not Okay" he said getting a nod from the Darker skinned man. Tholme was not known for his gentleness but he could be especially with his younger operatives, he pulled the minutely trembling girl into a strong hug "you and your Master will be okay, we will get you seen by a mind healer and a brake from missions you will still have lessons and meditations, just a session with a mind healer daily for a while." he assured her stroking his hand soothingly down her arms a couple of times before looking to the gathered people, he could fit all of them on to the transport he brought it was a Refugee transport ship mostly used by the argri- coups when a natural disaster strikes a planet and the Jedi are called for help it was rare but it did happen often enough that the Jedi kept a small fleet of them on standby. He directed the gathered people of various species into the transport and guided the still shaking Padawan into the ship to await her master's return. The trembling stopped as Nathaniel and Mace walked into the main room they were all staying in So'vie let out a relived and happy trill and started to purr as soon as her master had gotten her into a hug mumbling reassurances of his State into her ear lightly rocking back and forth on his heals. He gave Mace as significant look over her head that read that if Mace messed up his moment with his padawan that Mace would get hurt \---- As the two Jedi resurface from their shared memory they looked at each other "Pet is Nothing Like that and it will never happen again hopefully" So'vie stated holding out a lose fist for her master to bump, he did with an indulgent smile "never" he stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is what the Jedi wouldn't tell you about its most notorious Jedi. hope to have So'vies flash back chapter to come out soon before we move on with the main story


End file.
